


Thirty-Two

by klutzy_girl



Category: Baby Bootcamp (2014)
Genre: Babies, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Kid Fic, Post-Canon, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25881742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: Julia's life takes some more unexpected turns ahead of her thirty-second birthday.
Relationships: Scott/Julia Penman
Kudos: 1





	Thirty-Two

When Julia discovered she was pregnant for the second time right before her thirty-second birthday - and just seven months after the birth of her and Scott’s son - she panicked a bit. “This wasn’t in our plans!”

“Neither was you walking down the aisle pregnant but you did it with minimal complaint,” he pointed out, ducking - and laughing - when she threw a tissue at him in frustration.

“I was nine weeks along when we got married,” Julia reminded him. “We need to buy a new house - we don’t have enough room for another baby!” Charlotte hadn’t stopped complaining about the baby waking her up (something she hadn’t done with Maddie, too busy grieving the loss of her mother) and now they were only going to make it worse.

“So we’ll buy a new house. Stop panicking,” Scott gently chided, pulling his wife into his arms and kissing her.

She leaned back and tried to relax. “Scott, can we handle three kids with such a small age difference?” Julia didn’t know if they could, despite the help of her sister, dad, friends, and other assorted family members.

He shrugged. “Hopefully.”

“Scott!”

“Julia!” he shot back, grinning at her.

Julia sighed. “Maddie was nearly two when Henry was born. Do we have this?”

“We got this,” Scott assured her, placing a hand on her still small stomach. So they were adding to their family a little earlier than expected - they had plenty of time to adjust and figure out their next steps.

There was a slight hiccup when the doctor informed them they were having twins - a twist that freaked Scott out and sent him to Jeremy a few times - but Julia managed to calm down and dove into house hunting. They found the perfect house - with enough room - about three weeks later - and moved in during her sixth month of pregnancy. “Babies,” a delighted and giggling Maddie said to Julia when one of her unborn sisters kicked her.

“They sure like you,” Julia told her stepdaughter, ruffling her hair. 

“I don’t think she’s going to like them, Mama.” Charlotte was looking forward to the twins now, although she still had her doubts about adding two extra siblings to the household. She had barely adjusted to Maddie (especially in the wake of their mother’s daughter) and Henry. Two more babies sounded exhausting to her.

“Well, at least she’s young enough that she won’t remember them not being here.” Julia sighed and leaned back on the couch, wanting to take yet another nap - she couldn’t get enough of them recently. The twins were sucking the energy out of her.

“Definitely a plus. Now let’s get back to this movie!” Scott smiled at his wife and children as he entered the living room with a bowl of popcorn in his hands. He sat down and unpaused the movie. They quickly turned their attention back to the TV.

When Julia went into labor two weeks early and delivered two healthy (but slightly small) little girls, she and Scott were delighted. The first baby, Julia Josephine, was named after her mother at Scott’s insistence. “Naming a baby after me feels weird,” Julia told him as Gwen helped Charlotte sit down so she could hold her newborn sister.

“It’s been three days and it’s already on her birth certificate. We’re calling her Josie anyway, Jules.” Scott knew and understood her hesitation but he wanted to name one of their daughters after their mother - she deserved it (and a lot more).

The other baby, Veronica Gwen, was named after Julia’s mother and of course, her sister. “My babies?” asked a confused Maddie when she glanced into the bassinet containing the other baby.

“Our babies!” Charlotte made sure to whisper yell so she wouldn’t upset Josie.

At fourteen months old, an uninterested Henry went back to playing with toys and his cousin. “Ah, to be that young,” Julia deadpanned.

Maddie tugged on Scott’s shirt and pointed towards the kitchen. “Duty calls,” he told them, picking up the toddler and taking her over to the fridge for a snack.

“So, how does it feel to be a mother of five at thirty-two?” Gwen questioned her sister.

“Weird as hell but you know what? I actually love it. This isn’t at all what I planned despite wanting to be married and a mom by thirty but it’s perfect,” Julia admitted. Meeting Scott and the girls had changed her life for the better and she had never once regretted a second of it.

Gwen teared up and gave her a quick hug, making sure to keep an eye on her nieces. “I’m so happy for you. You deserve all of this.” 

“Thanks, Gwen.”

“You’re welcome.” She was thrilled Julia had gotten her life together and that business was booming. It had taken her so long to get to this point but everything she had been through had been worth it in the end.

Julia and Scott were definitely done having kids, though - five was enough, and their plate was now full. Four kids under three was likely going to kill them but at least they had supportive family and friends to step in when the need arose. Neither of them needed to run themselves into the ground. And they soaked in the love of all five of their babies, wanting to enjoy the time they had together before they grew up. And Charlotte was a big help in taking care of her four younger siblings. Julia certainly hadn’t seen this coming as her thirtieth birthday approached but Scott and the girls had rocked her world when they sauntered into her life.


End file.
